


Desperate Housewives

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fingerfucking, Underwear, housewives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna's a suburban housewife who has been home alone for a year since her husband went off to war. Ruby is a factory worker who lives across the street and her husband has recently gone off to war as well. One night they decide they're tired of being lonely</p><p>For SRS 2012: Bonus Round 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Housewives

Anna scrubbed and she scrubbed, her fingers becoming pruny and red from the soapy water in the sink. Since Michael left a year ago she had found herself needing simple housework to keep herself preoccupied. Laying in bed at night all alone was becoming increasingly difficult. Many times her hand would wander under the sheets, but that was just another reminder of her loneliness. In fact, nights were the hardest. That's why during the day she would work herself so hard on a house only she would spend time in, just so she would fall asleep quickly and wake up to do the same thing all over again.

As Anna's fingers worked under the warm water to rid spots of dried grease from her favorite baking dish, her eyes began to wander. 

She knew the woman who lived across the street had just seen her husband off to the war as well. They'd been quiet since they moved in. Sometimes Anna made pies and casseroles for her neighbors but the couple across the street never came to neighborhood cook-offs or parties, so she had no clue what kind of things she could make for them. It troubled her a little.

So when she popped her head up to glance out the window and saw the woman with dark curls standing at her sink as well, an idea rose up inside her. Anna hadn't seen anyone apart from the mailman, the paperboy and the grocer all week, she was beginning to miss interaction. And she could have sworn the other woman was looking back at her.

Lucky for her, Anna had baked an apple pie less than an hour ago and it was still steaming on her counter. It was almost as if she had been planning this unintentionally all along.

She dried her hands off and let the water out of the sink. As she waited for it to drain, she watched the woman across the street between her plaid curtains. For some reason, Anna became anxious with the idea of interacting with another war wife. Michael would probably be brought up in conversation and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that, not having heard from him in over three months. 

Yet somehow, she found herself walking out of her house, pie in hand, making her way to the neighbor's porch. 

Anna rang the doorbell, taking a deep breath directly after she did so. The bottom of the tray was starting to burn her hands as she held the pie and waited for an answer.

The door opened slowly. 

"Don't you live across the street?" the woman asked, her lips pursing together.

Anna nodded, smiling. "Yes, I do."

"Is that a pie?"

Chuckling a little, Anna nodded again. "I just made it and realized I couldn't eat the whole thing by myself. I was wondering if you wanted some."

The dark haired woman's brow wrinkled a little but she didn't say anything in response. 

Anna sucked in a breath. "It's kind of burning my hands though....I have to set it down."

"Oh, sorry. Come in." 

Anna hurried inside, being lead to the kitchen and setting the dessert down on the counter.

"I'm Ruby, I don't know if we've met." She held out her hand and Anna took it without hesitating. 

"Your hands are really warm." Ruby smiled.

"It was the pie...and I'm Anna." All of a sudden Anna felt her stomach begin to twist and turn. The feel of someone else's touch again was strange. It brought some color to her cheeks.

"So you just make pies for fun?"

She shrugged. "I used to make them for my husband, but um...now I just do it to pass the time. I like to bake."

Ruby stared at her for a moment, eyes wandering over Anna's small frame before snapping back to her face.

"Yeah...baking was never really my thing. Maybe that's why my husband got sick of me and joined the army." She laughed but Anna could tell from experience that it wasn't exactly amusement but discomfort. 

"He wasn't drafted?"

Ruby shook her head. "Sam was a lawyer. He could have gotten out of it, but he decided to join anyway."

Anna nodded. 

It was silent for a moment. Both ladies kept passing each other awkward glances, then looking away as if it was an accident. 

"You um, want to sit down? It looks like it'll be a little while til the pie cools down enough to eat." Ruby offered, leading Anna into the other room. Their house was a little smaller than hers and there weren't nearly as many furnishings or decorations. Anna found it a little peculiar, but then again, she found Ruby a little peculiar as well. She seemed different than most war wives. It was kind of refreshing and a little... attractive. 

Ruby sat down in an armchair and Anna followed, sitting across from her, folding her hands in her lap. 

"You're new to Brook Falls, aren't you?"

"Mhm." Ruby responded, looking down at the floor. "We've been here for just about a year. What about you?"

"Five years. I like it."

"Yeah..."

They were quiet again.

Anna was beginning to wonder if this had been a terrible idea. All they were doing was making small-talk, awkward small-talk. She began to fiddle with her thumbs, feeling a sweat rise up at the back of her neck. 

"Maybe I should–"

"No..." Ruby looked up. "Stay."

They smiled, making eye contact again. 

"I get lonely..." The dark haired woman sighed, shrugging a little. "Sorry if that's a little personal. I've been told I overstep my boundaries."

"No, it's alright. I get lonely too." Anna extended her hand, placing it on top of Ruby's. "That's kind of why I decided to stop by and say hello."

Ruby looked down at their fingers overlapping. "I figured..."

Anna could have sworn her heart was pounding, ready to burst free from her chest. Why was she acting this way? Ruby was just another housewife like her. She was a woman. That in itself was enough to confuse her. Although, Anna had to admit, she had spent some time eyeballing Bettie Page on the cover of magazines in the grocery market every once and a while.

For some reason, she didn't remove her hand.

"Do you wanna watch something on the television? I just got one." Ruby offered after more silence, not moving her hand either.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "If you want."

Neither woman made any effort to move. 

"I'm not a lesbian."

Anna pulled her hand away quickly, cheeks reddening fast. "Well I'm not either."

"I saw you watching me earlier."

"I..." Anna's mouth gaped open as she struggled to find a quick enough response. 

"It's okay. I understand. Like I said, it gets lonely."

More silence and time passed.

"I think I should go." Anna stood, smoothing her skirt, trying to get some of the sweat off her palms.

Ruby looked up at her from where she sat, her expression slowly fading. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"What?"

"I didn't mean to come off as someone like that."

"It's-"

"I'm not a lesbian."

"You said that already..." Anna looked down.

"But that doesn't mean we can't...you know..."

The red haired woman perked her eyes up, wide and searching Ruby's face for some sort of answer to her spinning thoughts.

"What do you mean? I don't-"

Standing up, Ruby took a step towards Anna, bringing a hand to her waist so she could press their chests together.

"What are you-" Anna began to protest, completely lost, but before she could complete her train of thought, a pair of lips were pushed up softly against hers.

Anna trembled a little, her eyes fluttering to stay open. She hadn't been touched like this in over a year, let alone been kissed.

Ruby didn't pull back, slipping her hands lower and moving down Anna's back to cup her butt and pull her closer.

A strangled noise escaped Anna's lips, vibrating against Ruby's skin. The air between them was becoming hot as they continued kissing and groping absently.

Anna's hands had found the other woman's breasts and she ran her fingers across them before resting at her neck. Their hips were bumping, mouths gently exploring. 

Ruby began to lift Anna's skirt, her fingertips tracing the inside of her thigh. Anna groaned and arched towards her. Damn, it had been too long since she'd felt like this.

"What are you doing?" She whispered between tiny gasps for air. 

"When was the last time you had sex?" Ruby's mouth found her ear and she sucked carefully.

"This isn't sex..."

"No?" Her fingers rubbed over Anna's panties where she was surprised to find were already warm and a little wet.

Anna's legs were shaking as she moaned again. She was cursing herself for enjoying this so much.

Pressing up into the warmth, Ruby circled her fingertips, focusing on the spot that elicited twitches and noises from the other woman. Her other hand was holding Anna steady by the waist so she didn't fall back.

After only a minute or two, Anna began to buck her hips, clenching her hands around strands of Ruby's long hair as they kissed fervently. She was losing control, utterly embarrassed at how soon she was orgasming and how desperate it must have made her seem.

"Oh God..." She groaned, biting her lip.

Ruby held her as she shook out the last little effects of her release. 

Anna pulled away quickly, blushing and catching her breath. She smoothed down her skirt, looking away from Ruby.

"Hey, it's alright..." 

"I'm sorry...that was...that was wrong of me..." The red haired woman wrapped both arms around herself, eyes at the hardwood floor. 

"No...not really. You'd be surprised how many women do this kind of thing when their husbands are away."

She picked her head up, still flushed. "Really?"

"Mhm." Ruby rubbed her shoulder. "I won't tell."

Anna nodded, letting out a long, heavy exhale she'd been holding in. 

"Thank you."

A smile rose to Ruby's lips. 

"Hey, you know what?"

Anna cocked her head.

"I bet the pie's cooled off now."

A smile slowly spread on Anna's face and giggling, Ruby took her by the hand, leading her into the kitchen. Sure enough, the pie had stopped steaming and was ready to eat.


End file.
